Matchbook Romance
by Basement Hip-Hop
Summary: Your first true love is only a teaser of your real true love. Jimmy and Ellie Pairing.


Under the Crimson Moon

Author: Taylor

Genre: Romance, Action

Rating: Mature

Teaser: Your first true love is only a teaser of your real true love.

Pairing: Jimmy and Ellie. Jellie. Oh yeah, that's right.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show…nothing. Just the plot and whatever.

_Ellie's Point of View._

Your first true love is only a teaser of your real true love. My first true love was Sean. We had a type of communication; a type of unspoken language between us that no one on this earth could understand. At least, that's what I thought when we were together. I guess he didn't feel the same way as I did, because at the first sight of his mom, he left me behind to lick my own wounds. He left me to mend my own broken heart. Since then, I haven't let anyone else into my heart, because like I said before, the first true love is only a teaser of your real true love, and I don't even want to think about what happens then.

I've been living in these apartments in New York for the last four years…the same cream colored walls, the same noises, the same voices. But something about today, something about this certain day that strikes me all the right ways. It's about eight in the morning, I should go before I'm late for work.

_Author's Point of View._

The doorbell rang shrilly throughout Ellie Nash's apartment, and her hair whipped to the right, as she looked at the door. She raised her eyebrows, wondering who could be at her door this early. She rose from the dining room table, and walked to the door. She looked through the eyeglass and saw a pair of milk chocolate eyes.

"Who is it?" She asked as she moved a piece of hair out of her eye, and tucked it behind her ear.

"Is this the apartment of Ellie Nash?" The male's deep voice asked, and her eyes widened. That voice sounded so familiar to her, but she couldn't point out whom the voice belonged to.

"Um, yes…it is. Who's asking?" She said in a suspicious voice. She rose onto her toes to see the rest of his face.

"Ellie! It's me, let me in!" The voice said happily, and Ellie froze.

_Ellie._

It…it couldn't be him. After all these years of not hearing from him, he just happens to be on my doorstep. It just couldn't be him.

"Is i-it you, J-Jimmy? Jimmy Brooks?" I asked in a shaky voice. I had to make sure it wasn't a trick. Wait, it couldn't be him. I wouldn't have been able to see his eyes.

"No, it's Jimi Hendrix!" His voice boomed, and I opened the door. There he was…standing. He looked a lot more mature since grade 12. He had let his goat tee grow out again, and he had glasses on, the square frame kind, not those geeky ones. My heart felt so many emotions at this point, I couldn't even comprehend what I was feeling right now.

"Jimmy!" I jumped into his arms, my head rested on his chest. I took a deep breath, and my nose was filled with the faint smells of vanilla and ocean water. God, he smelled as good as he did four years ago. "What are you doing here?"

"I had kept in touch with Marco, and he told me where you lived." He said, as I looked at him with a wide smile. Jimmy was one of my best friends in the whole world. Everytime we got together to hang out; we always had the best times. And we were always laughing and talking about deep stuff, not like most guys I hung out with in college.

"Wow…oh, come on in!" I said quickly, and I let go of him. He walked over to the sofa with a slight limp, and sat down. I followed behind him slowly, and flopped on the couch next to him. "So…you're walking again."

_Jimmy._

Ah, the million-dollar question. I've had to recite this story for the last two years. I waited until I was fully recovered until I went to visit everyone. I was always scared to visit Ellie after all of this. I mean, what will she think of me?

"Um, I got surgery the summer after graduation, and for the last four years, I've been taking therapy at the hospitals in Toronto and New York. And by this time next year, I'll be walking with a limp." I said with a bright smile, and she smiled as well, as she tucked her now brunette hair behind her ear, revealing two piercings on the top of her ear.

"Well, that's great! But I hope that you're still into art…I've been checking out these new art exhibits, and they are showing some new paintings tonight." She said as she went over to the bar that connected to the kitchen. I watched her walk, and noticed that she had a certain sway to her walk that made her look graceful and sexy at the same time. She picked up some pamphlets, walked back over, and handed them to me. I skimmed over them, and smirked a bit.

"Cool, I'll have to check that out with you." I said, as I looked up at a picture that didn't set me in the right mood.

_Author._

Jimmy walked over to the bookshelf that sat beside the TV, and saw a picture of Ellie and Sean. He rolled his eyes a bit, and looked back at Ellie.

"You still have this picture?" Jimmy asked in an annoyed voice. Jimmy and Sean wasn't the best of friends, and the fact that Sean had hurt Ellie…his Ellie, made him even more pissed.

"Um…yeah, I do." Ellie said in a nervous voice. She knew that Jimmy had problems with her not letting go of Sean, and he wasn't afraid to let it be known. Though it made him look a little shallow, he was still apart of the male species, even if he was Jimmy Brooks.

"Hmpt. Figures as much." He said coolly, as he walked into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. He took out a bottle of water, and started drinking it.

_Ellie._

Oh. Hell. No. How could he just come in here and say that? I walked after him, and saw him in the kitchen, sipping slowly on a bottle of water.

"Excuse me?" I asked, as I put my hand on my hips. "You have some nerve saying that." I said, tilting my head to the side, and tapping my foot.

"Hmm?" Jimmy widened his eyes, as he focused on me. He quickly finished the bottle of water, and shot it across the room into the trashcan. Still the basketball star, he is.

"You heard me, boy. I never said that to you when it came to Hazel…and you knew I wanted to!" My voice started to rise as I threw up my hands.

"Well Hazel's not the one who left me to be with her mother!" His voice rose as well, and I tried my hardest to hold back my tears. How could he say that about Sean?

"He left so he could deal!" I yelled as he brushed past me and out of the kitchen.

"Really, Ellie? Is that what it was? Because if I remember correctly, I was the one who was shot! But I didn't move away to deal though, I faced my fears head on! He was being selfish, Ellie. He's not a real man if he couldn't even stay for you…he's a coward and you need to understand that!" He yelled, and the tears were falling down my face. I'm so confused. How can I feel so wonderful one minute, and then so stupid the next? "I can't believe you don't get it, Nash."

What in the hell is he talking about? What is there to get? He's berating at me because I still miss Sean, which is totally healthy! He walked over to me, put his hands on my shoulders, and shook me lightly.

"DON'T YOU GET IT! Missing him isn't healthy! LET HIM GO!" He yelled at me, and the tears wouldn't stop. It was as if everything was turning into a blur, and I couldn't even see. What was there to get? What did he want me to say?

"Stop…please!" I said, and he suddenly stopped. I slid down the wall, and held my knees to my chest. I was in the position that I have gone in countless times before in the last four years, and I finally realized what he wanted me to say. He wanted me to say that I needed him. He wanted me to need him, because he needed me, I could tell by the look on his face.

_Jimmy._

I don't even know what to do anymore. When Marco told me that he knew where Ellie lived, I felt my heart almost beat out of my chest. I mean, ever since grade 12, I've been in love with this girl. Even after all of these years, my heart still belonged to her. But her heart would always belong to Sean. I can't change that. I won't change it; only she can do that. And I realize that she will never want to change it. I looked away from her, trying to hide my hurt and tears.

"I can tell that you don't get it. I'm sorry…I shouldn't of came." I said in a low voice, and I started to walk out of the kitchen.

"No!" I heard her yell, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Will she say it? Will she say the words I desperately need to hear? "Please Jimmy, don't leave me…"

I looked back at her, and her tears were still there, but she had the most unique expression that I have ever seen. It was a combination of fear, love, and depression; the kind of look I knew more about than she knew.

I walked back over to her, kneeled down in front of her, and held her in my arms. She buried her face into my chest, and started to cry endlessly.

_Author._

"I need you! I need you!" were the only words that escaped from Ellie's lips. She cried into Jimmy's chest, as he held her, and tried to soothe her in every way possible. It was at that moment that they had both realized how oblivious they were on how much they loved each other.

It seemed that even when they were 'just friends', they seemed to have a sort of chemistry together that no one could deny. What happened in these moments that weren't spoken will be never known, but what was known was that Ellie's view on true loves was only half-right. Sean was a teaser of her real true love, but she only thought about when she left him, and not about the good times. All she needed was to be needed, and for someone to need her in return.

Jimmy couldn't have been the better guy.


End file.
